


You Can’t Help Love Who You Love:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Attraction, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, One-Sided Attraction, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slash, Thinking, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was sad, Cause he thought Steve didn’t love him, He gets a surprise, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*





	You Can’t Help Love Who You Love:

*Summary: Danny was sad, Cause he thought Steve didn’t love him, He gets a surprise, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was at his spot, He never felt this sad before, & he was doing his very best to conquer it, as he looked out to the ocean. He tried to forget his crush on his partner, & best friend, Commander Steve McGarrett.

 

Meanwhile, The Former Seal was on his way to the loudmouth detective, He didn’t realize that he was attracted to his partner, & there was so much sexual tension between them, **“I am gonna make this better between us, I ** _promise_** ”**, he thought to himself, as he continued his drive to him.

 

Danny was feeling better, & he was ready to leave, He almost collided with the Five-O Commander, “Steve, What are you doing here ?”, he asked in shock. He regained his composure, & gave his best friend his full attention.

 

Steve just kissed him deeply, & passionately. “I am so sorry for hurting you, Danno, You are the best thing that ever happened to me, I promise to make it up to you for the rest of my life”, & he waits for his response, & was relieved to find the blond smiling at him, & said this.

 

“Let’s start with dinner, & work our way from there, Okay ?”, Steve just nodded, & they went to their cars, & head off to the restaurant, where they are gonna have fun.

 

The End.


End file.
